The New Generation
by HoboLover
Summary: 50 years have past since the Originial GekiRangers completed their adventure. Now it's time for new set of GekiRangers to go up against the newly revived RinJyuDen!
1. RinJyuDen Revival!

**Disclaimer: I do not own GekiRangers. But I do own Kai, Leon, Kylie, Nari, Frey, some new RinJyuDen Monsters and with the help of EvanescentDream, she owns Rais, Tadita and two others that won't be mentioned until later on.**

_A/N: Hello Peoplez! Welcome to my first JyuKen Sentai GekiRangers Story! I hope you like it because it took me a long time to put this story together! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!_

* * *

"So... this is where the once powerful, but now pitiful RinJyuDen lies." A male voice stated as his head was hidden in a cloak, walking over some of the burned support beams that had fallen. Walking up the stairs to the exact same spot that Rio always occupied and turned around. Disappointment was held in his eyes at the sight before him. Stretching his right arm out in front of him, an eerie purple aura started to surround him. "Rise from the ashes fallen Rinshi, so that you may do my bidding!" He declared with a smirk. The aura started to snake out of his fingers and hovered above the ground.

Once the purple aura hovered over the entire ground, white hats started to slowly rise from the ground until an entire army of Rinshi stood before him.

"Excellent... this will do!" The man exclaimed with a wider smirk. His smirk disappeared when he felt another aura besides himself, turning his sight to the left, eyeing one of the two standing support beams on that side. "Show yourself." He stated as his glare deepened.

A long sharp tongue shot out from the pole, that the man was looking at. When the tongue got close to him, he grabbed ahold of it, and yanked his hand backwards. The figure became visible, stumbling forward, as the tongue retracted to its mouth. The figure turned out to be a girl. She had ear short green hair, and was wearing a green Chinese dress with green elbow high gloves.

"Impressive... and here I thought I hid my Ringi well." The female stated with a grin.

"State yourself and business, or I won't think twice before destroying you where you stand." The male declared with a glare, making his hands into claws.

"My name is Kylie. I am the successor to master the Confrontation Beast Chameleon-First Style. I have been waiting a long time for someone like you, to revive RinJyuDen." Kylie replied while kneeling down on one knee, with her right arm across her chest." May I ask who you are?" She added in, looking up at the man.

"My name is Leon. The new Confrontation Beast Lion-Fist Master, and the new leader of the Confrontation Beast Hall. That is all you need to know about me." He replied while closing his fist.

"I pledge my loyalty to you, Leon." Kylie proclaimed while looking down.

"Good. I know that fear gives the RinJyuDen more power... Go get me fear!" Leon declared with a smirk. "Take an army of Rinshi with you, also make sure they know that the power of Ringi is back!" He added with a chuckle.

"As you wish Leon." Kylie replied, standing up from her kneeling position and walked out the Main Chamber Gates with an army of Rinshi waiting outside for her.

"The rest of you... clean this place up!" Leon stated while turning around and sat down. His back to the Rinshi as they did what they were commanded to.

--SCRTC--

"Oh man, I overslept again Master Shafu won't be pleased." A male voice whined, turning to the door on his left, as it slide open in half and walked in.

"Oooh, loook who's late. Yet again, Rais." A female voice stated from the couch with her head turned to the door. The girl had green eyes, long blond hair that was in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow shirt that had an animated sun on it, smiling as its rays were in a diagonal pattern. She also had light blue jeans on with a pink belt along with checker shoes.

"Isn't this like... the third time this week that he's late?" Rais responded. He had red eyes, short brown hair. He was wearing a light red shirt on that stopped at his belt buckle. Light gray pants that fit him just right, along with black shoes.

"Haha, very funny Dita, Rais." The boy replied while sticking his tongue out at them. The boy had blue eyes, blond hair with blue highlights. His hair was covering his left eye, known as the Emoover. He was wearing a tight blue shirt that showed off how skinny and in shape he was, along with tight black pants. A chain was hanging over the right side. The boy also had a collar around his neck and a loose gray tie.

"Wow Kai... what are you wearing?" Dita questioned, putting the book she was reading down to stare at him.

"What? You like it?" Kai responded with a grin before twirling in a circle in place.

"...Yes?... I think..." She replied with a confused look on her face.

"There is training in one being late." A voice stated behind Kai as a 'bing' noise could be heard.

"Ahh!" Kai shrieked, jumping up and forward. He turned around to face Shafu.

Rais and Dita burst into a laugh from Kai's shriek and jumping. They held their sides as small tears started to form at the side of their eyes.

"Good job Master Shafu. You scared him." Rais commented while wiping his eyes.

"I don't think that he'll be late in the very future..." Dita stated with a smile.

"Jeez, Master Shafu. Way to scare me when I just got up." Kai exclaimed with a hand over his heart.

"Ah, then you shouldn't oversleep and be late again Kai." Shafu stated while scratching his face.

"I don't think he'll learn, Master neko." A new female voice stated. The doors slide open as a girl walked in. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulder bones, with green eyes. She had black dress pants on, a blank white t-shirt on. A black vest on top with a tie.

"Nari... you're suppose to be on my side." Kai whined, giving her his puppy dog face.

"Sorry Kai, but the truth hurts." She replied, walking towards the back. Sitting down at the desk, the computer facing her, Nari started to type.

"Master Shafu, what will we be learning today?" Rais questioned now leaning on the wall, next to Dita on the couch.

"We shall be learning..." Shafu started to state before his eyes widened. He knew this Ki very well." Your training is complete. It is time." He added.

"What do you mean Master?" Rais questioned in confusement. He wasn't absolutely sure what Shafu had meant.

"He means that our destiny has arrived." Kai stated while rubbing his temples.

"What!? Are you sure Kai?" Dita questioned. Her own eyes were wide.

"With the headache I have, Oh yeah. I'm positive." Kai responded, continuing to rub his temples.

"Then, let's go!" Rais declared as the other two nodded. They started to leave the room, as Nari spoke out.

"Wait. I have a gift for you guys!" Nari stated, getting up from the chair. She walked towards the wall containing the training weapons, and pulled out a black briefcase from the wall.

"What is it Nari?" Dita questioned, turning her head to the side.

"It's something that will help you three." Nari replied, stopping in front of the table by the couch.

"But, do we really need it?" Rais questioned as well.

"Yes, we need it. If I'm not mistaken, I think I know what's inside the briefcase." Kai commented with a grin.

"You are correct Kai." Nari proclaimed with a smile, opening the case to reveal the changers. Rais, Kai, and Dita took one that had their respective colors and put them on.

"Well... let's go guys." Kai stated, running out of the room as the other two followed.

"Neko... are they going to be okay?" Nari questioned, turning her head to Shafu. She was biting her bottom lip.

"There is training in blindly rushing in." Shafu responded, making the small triangle instrument ding.

--In The City--

"Go my Rinshi, and gather fear for Master Leon!" Kylie declared with a smirk. Watching as the people were running away, screaming, as the rinshi chased them.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled out to Kylie.

Kylie stopped where she was and looked forwards, until Kai, Rais, and Dita were standing in her way.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Kai stated, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh yeah? And what do you three brats gonna do about it?" Kylie asked, crossing her arms against her chest and raised an eyebrow at them.

"We're going to stop you!" Dita declared with a grin.

A chuckle escaped Kylie's mouth, placing the back of her left hand in front of it." You? Three brats are going to stop me? Like that'll ever happen. Rinshi, attack them!" Kylie ordered, whipping her hand in their direction, as the Rinshi started to advance towards them.

"Let's do this!" Rais stated, putting his hands out infront of him.

"Right!" Kai and Dita replied at the same time, mimicking Rais hand movement.

"Tagire! Kemono No Chikara! BEAST ON!" The three declared, making a fist with their left hand and placing their right hand on top, henshining.

"This body swells with infinite energy. Unbreakable Body. GekiRed!" Rais declared getting into his stance.

"With Daily Purification, polishing the heart. Honest heart. GekiYellow!" Dita declared, getting into her stance.

"Techniques color this grand flower. Fantastic technique. GekiBlue!" Kai declared, getting into his stance.

"The blazing Geki is proof of Justice! JyuKen Sentai GekiRangers!" All three of them pronounced as they got into their formation.

"Nani?! Geki users!?" Kylie proclaimed, a little surprised. "No matter. You will soon fall." She added in with a smirk.

"Ikuze!" Rais declared, running at the rinshi. The other two followed.

The rinshi split into three groups, going towards the Gekirangers. The first group went towards Dita, who summoned her Long baton weapon.

"Let's see how you like a little girl power!" Dita stated with a grin in her helmet. She charged at the rinshi and swung her baton at them, knocking some down. The rinshi thrust their spears at Dita, who blocked them, twirling in a circle, and making the spears point at the ground.

"GekiWaza; Rongu Baton Shin Shin Da!" Dita declared as her long baton sparked with yellow electricity. Twirling it around her head before lowering it to her waist level, hitting the rinshi. They were thrown back onto the floor and disappeared in black smoke.

The second group of rinshi advanced towards Kai, who summoned his GekiTonfa weapons. He spun them around in his hands and blocked the rinshi's weapons.

"Is this the best you can do?" Kai commented with a chuckle, striking the rinshi down with his GekiTonfas. He charged at the rest of the second group, jumping into the middle and spun around in a circle. The rinshi flew away and disappeared in black smoke as Kai stopped spinning.

the third and final group of rinshi stalked towards Rais, who had just summoned his GekiNunchakus' weapon. Rais swung them from hand to hand, doing movements with them before stopping. He had one nunchaku in each hand, forming a straight line.

"It's time to learn your lesson." Rais proclaimed with a grin. He unleashed his full furry on the rinshi's, as his nunchakus smacked them in the face, chest, stomach, legs and arms. Each rinshi were sent back from the impact and force of the nunchakus that they all turned into black smoke.

Once the rinshi were all gone, Rais, Kai, and Dita regrouped. All high-fiving each other, and cheered at their victory over the rinshi.

"How dare you try to stop me!" Kylie declared with a snap of her fingers as a red shirt rinshi appeared next to her.

"You summoned me?" The rinshi questioned.

"Yes, now... get rid of them!" Kylie replied pointing to the now alert Gekirangers.

"As you command." The rinshi responded, charging at the Gekirangers who jumped out of the way.

"Are you serious?" Rais questioned with a small chuckle.

"This one's going down like the rest of his friends!" Dita proclaimed, adding into the chuckle.

"You guys... there's something different about this one." Kai commented, noticing the difference between this one and the ones they had defeated.

"There is. I am a Rinrinshi. I am more powerful then a rinshi. Let me show you!" The Rinrinshi commented with a smirk before getting into his stance." Ringi; Jujin Jashin Hen!" He stated as his arms retracted into his body along with his head. A moment later, the body shattered to reveal a green mantis monster.

"What the?!" Rais stated taking a step back.

"Crud." Dita commented.

"You guys should really listen to me more often!" Kai commented while crossing his hands across his chest.

"Sorry!" Rais and Dita replied at the same time.

"Oh, so touching. Your death will be a prayer. I am Makirika, master of the Confrontation Beast Mantis-Fist Style!" The Rinrinshi, now known as Makirika, announced charging at Rais.

"Look out!" Kai yelled out towards Rais.

"What?!" Rais replied, looking at the advancing monster.

"Too late!" Makirika stated, now close to Rais." Ringi; Gakudanken!" He added, throwing his bladed hands at Rais.

"NO!" Dita screamed, blocking her eyes with her hands. A scream could be heard. Removing her hands from her eyes, a gasp escaped her lips. She saw Kai, infront of Rais, taking the attack for him. Makirika jumped away as smoke escaped Kai's suit from the attack.

"Kai...why?"Rais questioned, holding Kai up from behind.

"I can't...deal with myself...if you got...hurt..." Kai grunted out in a response.

"Kai!" Dita stated, running to the two guys.

"Hold him..." Rais proclaimed, handing Kai over to Dita to rest on for a few.

"One down, two to go." Makirika announced with a chuckle. He noticed Rais walking towards him. "No one's going to save you now!" He added in with a smirk.

"Wrong. I'm not the one who's in trouble!" Rais declared, as his Ki started to appear around him. " GekiWaza; Ho Ho Dan!" He added in, throwing both hands out in front of him as his Ki projected GekiTiger at Makirika. Causing alot of damage before sending him flying into a car.

"How... how can you have so much power..." Makirika questioned, pointing at Rais.

"You hurt my teammate..." Rais replied with a growl.

A tongue came out of nowhere, striking Rais in the chest, sending him back a few. The attacker came visible, showing Kylie in her green armor.

"You disappoint me, Makirika." Kylie stated, standing next to said monster.

"I'm sorry Kylie. I'll get rid of them right away." Makirika responded while nodding his head.

"Oh, I know you will." Turning to her side, so she's facing Makirika's side. She raised her hands to the side of her mouth." Ringi; Mugen Reppa." Kylie declared as her tongue striked him multiple times.

Makirika's body jolted after Kylie's ringi had topped. He felt such a power boost now." I can feel it... they're going down! Ringi; Jashin Goten Hen!" He declared, as accesses Ringi repelled off his body, making him grow into a giant.

"Oh man... not good..." Dita gasped out, seeing the monster grow.

"Don't... worry. We've trained...for time..." Kai commented, now standing up on his own, but had his hand on his chest.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Rais questioned, stumbling a little towards the two.

"Positive. I was some payback!" Kai declared with a grin in his helmet.

"Alright. Then let's do it!" Dita added with a nod.

The three stood next to one another as their Ki started to surround them." GekiWaza; Bai Bai Bunshin Ken!" They declared as GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, and GekiJaguar was projected in their gigantic form.

GekiTiger charged at Makirika, slashing him across his chest. GekiCheetah raced at Makirika, unleashing a fury of slashes at him as GekiJaguar summersaulted towards him, delivering the same amount of damage.

The attacks from the three beasts caused Makirika to stumble back and hold his chest. "You will pay for that!" He yelled at the beasts.

"Let's show him what we got!" Dita stated while punching her left hand with her right.

"Juken Gattai!" All three announced as the three Gekibeasts jumped into the air. GekiTiger formed the top half of the body as GekiJaguar formed the left leg and GekiCheetah formed the right leg. The bottom of GekiTigers mouth lowered, revealing the face, as the Gattai completed itself.

"GekiTohja Burning Up!" They declared, getting into their stance as GekiTohja mimicked their action.

Kylie walked up to the railing on the closest building to the fight. A smirk plastered on her lips."Don't fail me Makirika." She stated, but stopped as she put her hands over her mouth. This didn't help as she spit up a fly that buzzed around her.

"Finally... I can see the light!" The fly announced with a cheer.

"Frey... what do you want?!" Kylie questioned with a growl. She threw her hands at him, to capture him, but Frey moved out of the way. This caused Kylie to stumble into the railing.

"What do you think? Fresh air and some freedom!" Frey replied, turning to the fight."Ooh hoo, what do we have here?" He questioned while landing on the railing.

"Just some pathetic Gekiusers who think they can stop me and my master. They're fools." Kylie responded with a chuckle.

"That's what you think, sister." Frey proclaimed with a chuckle.

--Back to the Fight--

"So, just because you combined, you think I'm scared? I'm not!" Makirika stated while charging at GekiTohja, swiping his hands back and forth.

GekiTohja jumped to the side, dodging Makirika's attack. This made him angry. He turned to GekiTohja's direction to see it running towards him. Punches were thrown as GekiTohja did a back flip, kicking Makirika in the face and sent him back.

"I will not be made a fool of!" Makirika yelled out. Anger was now in control of his body. He charged at GekiTohja, swinging his bladed hands at them.

"Let's say we exterminate this bug." Dita stated, looking at the two boys.

"I'm with you on that!" Kai responded with a nod.

"Alright, now let's do it!" Rais declared with a nod.

"GekiTohja, GekiWaza; Dai Gan Gan Ken!" They announced. Placing their arms out in a line as they spun in place. This action caused GekiTohja's upper body to spin in a 360 degree, as it charged at the oncoming Makirika. GekiTohja's face went from calm to animal like as it blocked Makirika's blades with its spinning, delivering numerous hits to him. When GekiTohja stopped, Makirika was sent flying into the ground as GekiTohja turned its back on him.

"This can't be it... I failed." Makirika stated. Standing up as his body turned to stone, and broke in an explosion.

"GekiTohja Win!" The three announced.

"Damn Gekirangers... Master Leon won't be pleased..." Kylie proclaimed with a glare.

"That's your problem, not mine!" Frey stated with a grin.

"Oh, shut it!" Kylie declared, sending her tongue at Frey. It wrapped around him and retracted back to her mouth.

"Back in the hole for me." Frey sadly said before he disappeared into Kylie's mouth.

"I will be back rangers..." She declared before turning around and walked away, blending into the background until there was nothing there.

--Somewhere else close to the fight--

"So...Master Shafu choose three new brats." A male voice stated.

"Whatever. They're probably not better than us. I mean, we got more experience than them." This time a girls voice stated.

"Don't worry you two. We are better then them and soon, they will know it." Another males voice stated with a chuckle.

The two other figures joined in on the chuckle before disappearing from their observation spot.

--SCRTC(Later that night)--

A stiff yawn escaped Rais lips as he walked into his room. He had changed into his pajama's which were a red loose shirt and black sweat pants. He landed on his bed with a 'thud', just as ther came a knock on his door. A groan escaped his lips, raising his head off his pillow,"Come in." he said.

The door opened as Kai walked in, a sad look was on his face. He was biting his bottom lip while glancing from the floor to Rais, and to the floor again. Kai was in his pajama's as well, which were a blue shirt and gray sweatpants."Hey... you weren't asleep... were you?" he questioned while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm? Oh no. I wasn't... but I was going to." Rais replied with a yawn and stretched, sitting up on his bed.

"Oh... then I'll just tell you in the morning..." Kai proclaimed, turning around to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"No, it's ok. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Rais asked, letting go of Kai's wrist once he felt that he wouldn't go.

"It's more of show than tell..." Kai stated while avoiding eye contact with Rais.

"What do you mean by that?" Rais asked, confused alittle at what Kai was saying.

"I mean this." Kai responded, his hands landed on Rais cheeks. He pulled Rais face towards his and their lips touched. He stayed like that for five seconds before backing up." I like...no... love you Rais." He added , looking into Rais' eyes. That's when he turned to leave, but was stopped once again by a hand on his wrist.

"Don't go...I...I love you too Kai," Rais commented with a small smile as a small blush started to form on his cheeks.

"...What... you mean it?" Kai asked, turning his head to the side, followed by the rest of his body.

"Yes, I do." Rais replied with a nod,"Come on, lets go to bed." he added, walking back to his bed, still holding onto Kai's wrist.

"...H-hai..." Kai agreed with a nod. His cheeks turned bright red as he got into bed and under the covers with Rais, facing him.

"Goodnight Kai... I love you." Rais stated with a yawn.

"I love you to Rais." Kai responded with a smile and a yawn of his own. He cuddled closer to Rais and fell asleep.

--RinJyuDen--

"You failed me Kylie!" Leon angerly stated, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Master Leon. I didn't expect that the three chosen Gekiusers would stop me." Kylie proclaimed, looking down at the ground, not daring to look at Leon.

"Fool! You should have expected Gekiusers to show up!" Leon stated while clenthing his hands into fists.

"Please, forgive me Master Leon. I'll do better next time!" Kylie pleaded, now looking up at him.

"You better Kylie. I don't appreciate any failure for the new RinJyuDen!" Leon declared, unclentching his fists.

"Hai, Master Leon." Kylie proclaimed with a nod and a smile as she stood up.

"Now, leave me. I wish to be alone." Leon announced, turning his back to Kylie.

"As you wish, Master Leon." Kylie bowed as she walked out of the Main Chamber.

_...So... my little brother has become the next gekiranger... just like dad... this will be interesting!_ Leon thought to himself with a smirk and a chuckle.

* * *

_I hoped you all liked the first chapter. I have alot of ideas in mind to make it have more action, drama, suspense, curiosity and such, but I'm a little stuck. lol._

_I would appreciate if if you, the readers, could help me in creating RinJyuDen monsters and their Ringi. Also, I need help in making three new intros, like thier catch phrase. What I mean is their saying for when they Henshin. They will be used for GekiBat, GekiShark, and GekiElephant._

_Here's the twist. GekiBat is a girl! But another twist is that there three GekiUsers are just like Rio, but they can use BOTH Geki AND Ringi! I also need help with creating their Geki and Ringi... haha...lol._

_Thank you for your time and help, It would mean alot to my by helping out! So Rock out! Oh, and messing me your ideas for helping me instead of putting them in the reviews please?_


	2. Test Of Speed! GekiTohja captured? P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GekiRangers. But I do own Kai, Leon, Kylie, Frey, Nari and some of the new RinJyuDen monsters, and the three new GekiRangers. With the help of EvanescentDream, she owns Rais, Tadita, Daemon and Ethan.**

_A/N: Hello ladies and germs to my second chapter of my Jyuken Sentai GekiRanger story. I have put alot of time and effort into writing this story! So, please be kind._

* * *

--6 years ago--

_"Big brother... Where are you?" A little child yelled out with a cough. The smoke kept of raising from the cause of the fire that was spreading throughout the house. _

_"I'm coming little brother, just stay there." The big brother announced, getting to him slowly and carefully. Not trying to get burned or to make anything collapse hit him. _

_"I'm scared." The little boy declared in fear. Once his big brother was next to him, he hugged him. _

_"It's ok Kai, there's nothing to worry about. You're safe now." The Big brother replied, trying to comfort him as the fire grew. _

_Kai felt himself get picked up into the air and into his big brothers embrace. He felt safe with his brother as the fear slowly disappeared. But it all went away when he felt himself get flunged away from him. Kai turned his head around to see his older brother, on the ground. Wood had fallen on his legs, still on fire. He was struggling to get free. _

_"Big brother..." Kai commented, he was shaking in fear. _

_"Kai, go. I'll be right there." Kai's older brother replied, putting on a brave front. _

_"But.. I can't..." Kai stated, tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes. _

_"Go NO!" Kai's older brother yelled. He didn't want Kai to stay and try to help him. He just wanted Kai to get out and be saved. _

_"...Hai..." Kai replied, turning around and headed for the doors. That's when his eyes caught something to his left. It was a figure that was chuckling, flames were coming out of his hands. He knew that the figure was the cause of this fire and that he couldn't do anything to stop him. When he made it outside, Kai waited a minute or two, to see if his older brother would come out. But when that didn't happen, he rushed back to the door. Before he even got close to it, the whole house blew up in flames, causing a shock wave that sent Kai flying into the yard. He rolled until the cement was under him. _

_Kai slowly lifted his head up to look at the building, what he saw made him shake. Flames had engulfed the entire house. Kai slowly stood up, shaking his head in disbelief, as tears formed at the corner of his eyes and rolled down his face. His brother didn't make it, Kai knew he wouldn't._

"Big brother!" Kai yelled, jolting up in bed. Sweat rolled off his body and on his face, mixed with tears. Pulling his knees up to his face, bringing the blanket as well. Kai just rested his chin on his knees.

He stayed like this for a minute or two, before he realized something. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Looking around, Kai also noticed that he wasn't in his room either. _Oh yeah... I told Rais I loved him last night and ended up sleeping with him... But how'd my shirt come off..._ Kai thought to himself as another thought came to mind. Slowly backing up, until his back touched the wall, he looked under the blankets. _Yeap... Thought so..._ He added. Seeing as how he was naked. A small sigh escaped his lips. Figuring that he should get up and get something to eat, Kai used his ninja skills he recently learned to get his pajama's back on.

Walking out of Rais' room and into the main room with a yawn. Kai felt two pairs of eyes looking at him. He looked at the two, who were Dita and Nari. He was giving the both of them weird looks. "What?" Kai questioned.

"Oh nothing." Nari replied with a small chuckle.

"Have fun last night?" Dita asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Kai replied, acting innocent as he could be.

"We know what happened." Nari commented, leaning back in her chair. Her hands were crossed against her chest. Along with her right leg over her left.

"What?" How do you know?" Kai stated, giving Nari a weird look.

"We interrogated Rais this morning. He looked like he was trying to hide something." Dita responded with a grin.

"Great. But to my defense, I can't remember if anything happened! I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow!" Kai announced pointing a finger at Nari and Dita.

"Sure you did." Dita and Nari sarcastically stated at the same time.

"By the way... Where is Rais?" Kai questioned, knowing that he wasn't in his bed this morning.

"Why? Are you two going to make love again?" Nari questioned.

"Oh yes, we will. But it'll be on your bed Nari!" Kai sarcastically proclaimed with a grin.

"No thank you." Nari responded while rubbing her temple from the scene that popped into her head.

"He went out for a jog about twenty minutes ago." Dita commented, moving from the chair to the couch. Picking up one of the magazines on the coffee table, she started to read it.

"Oh... Alright..." Kai proclaimed with a small nod.

--RinJyuDen--

The main chamber doors opened as Kylie walked in with a small smile. She saw that Leon had his back to her, again, like he always does.

"Leon-sama, I have a plan to get rid of those pesky gekiusers." She cheerfully announced, while waiting for a response. But when a minute past, she tilted her head to the side. "Leon?" She questioned, walking up the stairs to him. Slowly stretching her hand to him. A small gasp escaped Kylie's lips when Leon grabbed her wrist with his right hand, just inches away from his face.

Sweat tickled down his face, his breathing was irregular, and his body was shaking a little. "Don't touch me while I'm meditating!" Leon declared, setting a death glare on Kylie.

"Gomennasai, Leon-sama. But I was worried when you didn't reply to me." Kylie responded while looking down at the ground. She could feel his hand shaking before letting go of her wrist. Which she brought back to her chest. "Are you alright, Leon? You look like you had a nightmare..." She noted with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's none of your concern Kylie. Now, tell me. What is your plan for getting rid of the gekiusers?" Leon asked, while turning around to see the room instead of the wall.

This caused Kylie to step down to the floor. Her left hand stretched towards the main chamber doors, which opened as a Rinrinshi walked in. It walked up to Kylie and kneeled down in front of Leon.

"Let me introduce you to Garo." Kylie announced with a smile.

A bored look crossed Leon's face at the new beast. "What can he do?" he asked hoping that it would be something useful

"I am the master of the Confrontation Beast Kangaroo-Fist Style. When it comes to fists, I am the fastest and when I become my true form, my pouch can contain anyone or anything. The size doesn't matter." Garo remarked with a grin.

"Interesting. Now go, gather fear for me and when those gekiusers arrive. Capture them!" Leon declared with a smirk.

"As you command Master." Garo responded. Getting up from the ground, he walked out of the main chamber.

"Kylie, I want you to go with him and help if he needs it." Leon proclaimed, shifting his eyes onto her.

"Hai Lord Leon!" Kylie replied with a nod as she walked out of the main chamber to accompany Garo.

"The time has come. Six years have past since the accident. I think that a little family reunion is in order." Leon commented to himself as a smirk formed on his lips.

--In The Park--

Sweat rolled down Rais' face and arms from his jog. He was currently resting on a bench, leaning his head back with a yawn. He didn't get alot of sleep last night because of Kai tossing and turning, so he left for a jog. _I wonder why Kai was tossing and turning last night... and why he looked scared..._Rais thought to himself, scratching his head before standing back up. He went to start jogging again, but was stopped when he heard screaming coming from town. Rais ran to where the source of the screaming was coming from and saw Kylie, and army of rinshi, and a kangaroo monster, who had big red spiked gloved. The head of the kangaroo was on his chest as well as on his own head, as there was a red line to where his pouch was. This is Garo's true form. "Stop!" He yelled out at them, catching their attention.

"Well,well. Look who decided to join the party." Kylie stated with a chuckle.

"I didn't catch your name last time we met. Should I just call you loser?" Rais commented with a grin.

"Very funny. For Lord Leon's love I live, for Lord Leon's love I fight as his love warrior. Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mistress, Kylie!" She declared, getting into her stance.

"I have defeated a hundred of my comrades to be strong and to prove myself. Confrontation Beast Kangaroo-Fist Style, Garo." He announced as his stance was him, hopping back and forth throwing his boxing gloved hands in front of him.

"Nah. I'm going to stick with loser." Rais responded with a wider grin on his face.

"Rinshi, attack!" Kylie angerly ordered as the small army advanced on Rais. Garo started to hop with the army but was stopped by Kylie's arm out infront of him. "Not yet, Lord Leon wants all three, not one." She stated, glancing at him.

"Fine, I'll obey Lord Leon's command." Garo replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Within seeing the army of Rinshi advancing towards him, Rais transformed into GekiRed. When they were a few inches away, Rais charged at them. Punches were thrown. Spears were swung until Rais came flying out of it, landing on his back. "Owww... Alright... Time for some backup." He announced, pressing buttons on his Gekichangers, and called for help in town.

As the remaining arm of Rinshi advanced towards him, Rais stood up with a wobble and slowly backed up a few feet. Just as the spears were thrusted at him, a blue and yellow blur passed him and attacked the rinshi. This caused them to be sent flying backwards and for them to disappear into black smoke. Turning his head to look behind him, a sigh of relief escaped his lips at the sight of Kai and Dita already morphed.

Kai ran to Rais and helped him up. "Need any help?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I need alot of help." Rais responded with a nod of his head.

Dita flicked the back of Rais head and crossed her arms. "What would have crossed your mind to make you think that you could handle an army of Rinshi alone without our help?" She questioned, awaiting an answer.

"Recklessness, that's what." Rais bluntly stated, raising his shoulders. "But I did learn losers name and her friends." He added in.

"Yeah. So what are they?" Kai questioned.

"Loser's name is Kylie, her friends name is Garo. They work for this guy names Lord Leon... or was it Neon... Len... or maybe Ren?" Rais stated with a finger on his chin and his other hand rubbing his helmet.

"Are you sure she said Leon?!" Dita questioned, her arms dropped to her sides and her head was turned a little.

"I'm pretty sure she did... why?" Rais replied, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You guys take Garo... I got Kylie!" Kai announced, turning away from the two and charged towards Kylie.

"Kai!" Dita yelled. She went to grab his arm to stop him, but failed when he charged away towards the enemy.

"Hey, what's going on Dita?" Rita asked, not knowing why Kai ran off.

"I'll tell you later... Just go help Kai. He'll need it if he's in this mood." Dita responded, running towards Garo.

"Why am I always left in the dark?!" Rais commented with a whine before going after Kai to help.

--Kai and Rais Vs. Kylie--

Kylie saw Kai charge towards them, and a smirk appeared on her face. "Be ready to -" but she was cut off when Kai tackled her away from Garo. When they were a good distance away, she felt him release and jumped back.

"I want some answers, and I want them now!" Kai declared with a growl. He summoned his gekitonfas and got into his stance.

"That's good to know, but what makes you think I'll answer them?" Kylie asked with a grin, before henshining into her armor and taking her sais out.

"Oh... You'll have no choice but to answer them!" Kai proclaimed. He charged at Kylie and swung his gekitonfa's at her, but wasn't getting any good hits because she was blocking them.

"You're a sad excuse for a gekiuser! Ringi; Zekka Ryoran!" Kylie declared, opening her mouth as her tongue launched out in a rapid-fast movement, striking Kai several times. Small explosions struck Kai when Kylie was done, sending him back with a scream. Along with his gekitonfa's in another direction.

"Kai!" Rais yelled out, running to Kai and helped him up.

"What are you doing?! I told you to help Dita against Garo..." Kai proclaimed while looking at him.

"Dita's got it covered." Rais responded in a calm voice. "But what's with you? I mentioned Leon and you ran off towards her so fast." He added.

"It's nothing." Kai proclaimed.

"No, it's something and I want to know about it!" Rais declared, grabbing Kai's arm and turned him around, facing one another.

"Yes Kai. Let's hear all about your horrible pathetic past." Kylie commented with a smirk.

"Shut up! It doesn't concern you!" Kai turned to face her and angerly yelled out. He was reaching his boiling point.

"Kai, calm down. She wants you all riled up so you'll mess up and get hurt." Rais calmly stated, wrapping his arms around Kai's chest and pulled him back. He then rested his chin on Kai's shoulder. "Now tell me. Please?" He added in, trying to calm Kai down.

"...Alright... I had an older twin brother named Leon. About six years ago today, out house caught on fire and we were the only ones home... He saved me... But he didn't make it out..." Kai replied, hanging his head down.

Sympathy ran through Rais as he pulled Kai closer and tightened his hold on him. "I'm sorry to hear that..." He whispered.

"It's ok... But before I got out of the house... I saw this figure with fire shooting out of his hands... When the firetrucks and ambulance came to the house and put the fire out... They didn't find any remains of my brother. I always hoped that he had survived and I would see him again... But I don't wanna believe that he's the new RinJyuDen's Master..." Kai added in as his hands tightened into a fist and started to shake.

"Believe it gekiuser, and soon, you shall all be destroyed!" Kylie declared with a chuckle.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Rais commented letting go of Kai. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah... I am." Kai replied as they both charged at Kylie.

"Bring it on!"Kylie announced with a smirk, getting her sais ready.

--Dita Vs. Garo--

Once Kai and Rais had separated Kylie from Garo, that's when Dita moved in. She was a few feet away from him and cracked her knuckles. "I'm so going to enjoy this." She stated with a grin.

"Oh really? I don't think so." Garo replied pounding his fists together before charging at her.

When Garo was close enough to Dita, his fists started flying at her, as she back flipped and side flipped away from the fists. This was causing Garo to continue going at it.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" Dita sarcastically stated, continuing to dodge the fists.

"You're starting to annoy me! Ringi; Okumansho!" Garo declared as his fists became faster and started hitting Dita. When he threw the last punch, it sent Dita flying back. "What'cha think about that? Hmm?" He added in with a grin.

"Owww.... That's gonna leave a mark..." Dita stated rubbing her chest while standing up in pain.

"Now who's the fast one?" Garo rhetorically questioned while jumping back and forth.

"Still me!" Dita replied as her yellow Fierce Ki surrounded her; "GekiWaza; Shun Shun Dan!" She declared, throwing her fists out in front of her, as her Fierce Ki formed GekiCheetah and attacked Garo at high-speed. This time, it sent him flying back in pain.

"Alright... No more mister nice guy. You're going down!" Garo yelled out as Ringi started to spill out of his body; "Ringi; Jashin Goten Hen!" Garo's body enlarged as he was now a giant.

"Great... Where's Kai and Rais when you need them?" Dita questioned, backing up a few feet as screams could be heard along with seeing the two boys flying backwards, landing by her feet.

"Kai... Next time I say 'Don't charge straight at her, she has something up her sleeve', listen to me." Rais grunted out, rolling onto his stomach and stood up. He put his hand in Kai's direction.

"Got it..." Kai grunted out in responce, taking Rais' hand and pulled him down ontop. "Hey." He added with a grin.

"This is so not what I asked... So break it up or you'll both have my foot down your throat!" Dita threatened with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Fun sucker." Kai stated as Rais got up off him.

"Let's just beat him already and then you can continue behind closed doors." Dita stated while pointing up at the giant Garo.

"Hai!" Rais and Kai replied at the same time.

"GekiWaza; Bai Bai Bunshin Ken!" The three declared as their Fierce Ki projected into GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, and GekiJaguar in a gigantic form; "Juken Gattai!" They added as GekiTohja was formed. "GekiTohja, burning up!" They announced as they got into their stance.

"You better not forget the plan Garo!" Kylie declared from a building top. Something started to come up from her stomach as Frey came out and flew around.

"Oooh, another fight. They're going to win again and you're going to get in trouble again." Frey commented in a cheering voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Frey, the best is yet to come." Kylie replied with a grin.

"Oooooh, tell me, tell me, tell me." Frey stated, flying around Kylie's head.

"Just watch." Kylie annoyingly replied, swatting at Frey who dodged and sat on the railing.

"Fine." Frey stated.

The sun started to set as Garo was hopping back and forth, pounding his fists together. While GekiTohja watched with caution.

"Time to eat my fists!" Garo declared, charging towards GekiTohja. "Ringi; Okumansho!" He added as his fists started to thrust at Gekitohja in fast movements.

"I got this one!" Dita announced, switching places with Rais and cracked her knuckles as GekiTohja did the same thing. "GekiWaza; Da Da Dan!" She declared as GekiTohja's fists contacted with Garo's until they landed a good hit to his face, causing him to stumble back.

"You'll pay for that!" Garo declared with a growl.

"We won't let you! Let's finish him off for good!" Rais commented as Kai and Dita nodded their heads in response.

"GekiTohja GekiWaza; Dai Gan Gan Ken!" The three declared, putting their arms out to their sides and started spinning in a circle. GekiTohja mimicked their movements from within the cockpit as the top half started spinning in a circle and charged at Garo. GekiTohja's face soon became vicious when it was near Garo.

"Fools!" Garo declared with a smirk. "Ringi; Infinite Space Capture!" He added as the red line on his pouch disappeared which caused it to open up and emitted a powerful gravity pull towards it.

GekiTohja saw this and the attacked stopped as it tried to get away from being caught.

"We can't move." Dita stated.

"We're going to get sucked up if we don't try to get away!" Rais commented, turning around and tried to make GekiTohja move, but failed.

"It's too late... Here we go!" Kai announced as GekiTohja got sucked up into Garo's Pouch which closed as the red line reappeared.

"I got them!" Garo victoriously stated while throwing his fists into the air.

"No way... You won... and... they... lost?" Frey disappointingly stated.

"Told you Frey. Alright Garo, now let's go back and give Lord Leon the good news!" Kylie announced with a grin before turning around and walked away as she blended into the background and was gone.

"Yes Kylie." Garo replied before shrinking back down to normal size and disappeared.

"Hey, wait for me!" Frey proclaimed as he buzzed off into the direction that Kylie disappeared into.

--SCRTC--

A gasp escaped Nari's lips at the sight of her computer screen which showed nothing. "This isn't good..." she stated to herself knowing that something happened to Kai, Rais, and Dita.

"What's troubling you?" Master Sha-fu questioned, walking into the room.

"Kai, Rais' and Dita's Ki just disappeared from my screen!" Nari replied.

"Nani? That's not good." Master Sha-fu responded with widened eyes.

"It's not..." Nari stated, scratching her head and put her hand through her hair. An idea soon popped into her head.

"I know that face." Master Sha-fu commented while rubbing his chin.

"Desprite times calls for desprite measures." Nari proclaimed. Pulling her cell from her pocket, she pushed a number and put it to her ear.

The phone rang for several seconds until someone answered; "What do you want?" The deep male voice questioned.

"I need your help big brother." Nari replied.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone." Her brother stated.

"I know, but you're the only one qualified, and this is an extreme emergency!" Nari commented.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"They've been taken by the RinJyuDen. I want... Well need you to save them and to bring what I asked you to hold for me." Nari responded.

"Alright... Since I don't have the choice, I'll help..." He replied with a sigh of annoyance.

"Ariagato. Love you bro." Nari replied with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah." He stated hanging up the phone.

"He's on his way." Nari stated to Sha-Fu.

"Good." Master Sha-Fu nodded in response.

* * *

_Dun Duh Dun! OH no. The GekiRangers have been captured by the RinJyuDen! Who was that mysterious person's name and what does he have with him? All questioned that will be answered shortly. _

_But stay tuned for the second half of this amazing two part story. The other part will have suspense, drama, action action and more ACTION!_


	3. Test Of Speed! GekiTohja Captured? P2

**Disclaimer: You know what I don't own. I do own and who shares what they own by how... If not then, I'm sorry, you have no life. Haha, jk. Lol.**

_A/N: Thank you for tuning into another great adventure of GekiRangers "The New Generation!" I hope I left you readers in suspense! Now, on with the show!_

* * *

The main chamber gates opened as Kylie and Garo walked in. A smirk was plastered on Kylie's lips, stopping at the stairs and kneeled down.

"Mission complete Leon-sama." Kylie cheerfully announced.

"Good, let them out." Leon responded with his back facing Kylie, he opened his eyes from meditating.

"Hai. Garo, release them." Kylie ordered with a snap of her fingers.

Garo nodded as he stood up and placed his arms on his stomach. The red line on his pouch disappeared, causing it to open up and spit out the GekiRangers, unhenshined on the ground.

"Alright... This is so not my day." Kai stated with a groan.

"You're telling me." Rais commented.

"I have a headache..." Dita noted.

"Welcome Gekiusers to your doom." Leon announced, standing up and turned around. He put his hands on the hood of his cloak and lowered it down. Leon looked exactly like Kai, except that he had dark hair and brown eyes.

Kai slowly lited his head up from the ground, his body started to shake when he heard the voice and his questions had been answered. "...Big...Brother..." He questioned in shock.

"Nani? He's Leon. Your older twin brother!?" Rais commented, standing up and pointed at Leon.

"Unfortunately... Yes. Leon is Kai's older twin brother..." Dita responded to Rais' comment with a sigh. She knew the whole story from Kai, since they've known each other for five years, after the incident.

"Hello, baby brother." Leon replied with a smirk. Snapping his fingers as rinshi's appeared out of nowhere and jumped the three. Within seconds the three were overpowered and secured by them. "Put them in separate cells." He added.

The rinshi nodded and started to take them away. Rais and Dita were the only two that were struggling to get free while Kai was in too much shock and didn't do anything. When they arrived at the dungeons, the rinshi's threw them each into a different cell and closed the doors before leaving.

"Great, just great." Dita proclaimed while letting out a growl.

"We need to think of a way out of here..." Rais commented, trying to be the calm one.

"There's no way... We're stuck here... It's hopeless..." Kai stated. His head was resting on the wall while his legs were together and towards his stomach.

"Kai, don't say that! I know you better than anyone and this is not you! So what if your brother decided to go down the wrong path. You have something that he doesn't have." Dita stated, looking at Kai from her cell.

"What?...Strength, power..." Kai rhetorically questioned.

"No... You have friends and people who care and love you." Dita announced with a smile.

"She's right Kai. We both care about you. So what I'm about to say is out of love. Get your sorry ass up and get your act together! Don't feel sorry for yourself because your brother is now the leader of the RinJyuDen! Don't let him win. You're stronger than him!" Rais declared with a grin. Hoping that this somewhat speech would smack Kai in the face and wake him up.

Kai slowly lifted his head from the wall, tears were rolling down his face. Wiping them away with the back of his shirt. "You're right... I am stronger than Leon because I fight to protect my loved ones!" Kai stated, getting up from the floor and nodded at the two.

"Now there's the Kai we both know and love!" Dita said with a smile.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Rais questioned, leaning against the door.

"You don't." Leon stated, walking into sight. A smirk was settled on his lips as he stopped between Rais' and Dita's cells.

"Well then, just watch us! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Kai declared with a glare. His Ki started to show itself around him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little brother. You wouldn't like the outcome." Leon warned with a smirk.

"No, you wouldn't like the outcome! GekiWaza; Ten Ten D-" Kai announced before getting interrupted by Leon.

"Ringi; Raigo Dan!" Leon declared as two orbs formed on his hands and threw them at Rais and Dita, sending them flying into the wall with a scream.

"NO! Leave them alone!" Kai shouted, his fists held tightly against the bars while his eyes started to sparkle, indicating that tears were forming.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not putting much power in them. I want to savor their deaths until they're all out of screams!" Leon chuckled as another set of orbs formed on his hands and soon were sent flying into the two.

"Stop... please. I give up. I'll do anything you want... just... leave them alone..." Kai whined, sinking to his knees, head on the cage door as tears started to fall down his face.

"Same old Kai, at the sight of your friends getting hurt, you'll do anything to make it stop." Leon commented with a smirk as he stopped attacking Rais and Dita.

"What do you want from me." Kai sobbed, tears still falling down his face with his head against the door.

"It's quite simple little brother." Leon began to say, walking towards his cell and kneeled down. Placing his hand in the cell, he started to pat Kai's head. "All I want from you is for you to join me, and I promise to never hurt your friends as long as they don't get in my way." Leon stated with a manipulating look on his face.

"Kai... don't do it..." Rais grunted out in pain, getting on his hands and knees.

"We need you more... than he needs you... We're a team..." Dita commented with a grunt. Leon's attack was still causing pain to course through her body.

"I'll give you one hour to decide and I'll be back to hear your answer!" Leon smirked, standing up from the floor and walked away. Leaving Kai with a difficult decision, knowing he would pick the right answer to spare his friends.

"I'm sorry you two... I don't want you to get hurt anymore by him..." Kai sobbed out.

"Shut it Kai. I don't want to hear it. If you're going to side with your brother, the enemy... Then maybe it was a mistake to be your friend." Rais barked out, he had a glare set on Kai. He could feel his anger rise.

"Rais, don't say that! Kai's been there for us through the bad times!" Dita yelled back, defending Kai.

"I don't care Dita. If Kai's answer is yed, then he's just weak and I'll wish that I never met him since I arrived here to help!" Rais barked out again. He turned his back to them, stating that he was done.

"Rais, why are you saying that!? Kai's our friend, our teammate! How can you just degrade him like that? Do you want him to leave?! ANSWER ME RAIS!" Dita barked at Rais and when he didn't say anything, it only made her more pissed off. "I SAID ANSWER ME NOE RAIS!" She yelled out.

"Dita... just stop... please..." Kai pleaded. He wanted them to stop arguing.

--Main Chamber--

"Leon-sama, are you sure he's going to join us?" Kylie questioned. Turning her head to face him since she was sitting back on the stairs.

"I'm sure. Kai hasn't changed at all over the last six years. It's just like taking candy from a baby." Leon replied with a chuckle.

"But what if he doesn't?" Kylie asked.

"Then it's simple. Him and his little friends will be destroyed!" Leon responded. He looked at Kylie and a small grin started to form on his lips.

"Leon-sama... Why are you looking at me like that?" Kylie questioned, getting a little freaked out.

"With the GekiRangers here, I want you to go and collect fear for the celebration. Take Garo along as well!" Leon ordered.

"Hai, Leon-sama." Kylie stated, getting up from the stairs and walked out of the room.

"Very soon, I'll have my baby brother joining me. I can't wait." Leon said to himself with another smirk and chuckle.

--Back to the Dungeon--

It was quiet as the yelling had subsided, but the air was filled with tension from all their emotions clashing. Rais still had his back to them. Dita was pacing back and forth, thinking of a plan to get out. While Kai was now leaning against the wall, looking at the floor as his eyes were lifeless. The sounds of grunting and moaning rinshi were heard before some where thrown to the floor in front of their cells. This caught their attention, causing Rais to look behind him, Dita to stop pacing, and Kai to look up. That's when someone walked into their sights and shocked them. It was another Gekiranger.

"So, I'm guessing you're the ones I was sent to rescure?" The gekiranger questioned.

"Who are you?" Dita questioned, looking at him through the bars.

"I'm GekiViolet. Stand back, we don't have much time before more minions arrive!" GekiViolet commented as Dita and Rais backed up. "GekiWaza; Gon Gon Ken." he declared, as he channeled his violet ki through his Gongchanger and punched each cell door, watching them fall.

"Kai, come on... We gotta go." Dita stated, pulling him up to his feet.

Kai just looked at Dita, his eyes were still lifeless but he gave her a questionable look. "Go? But if I go... you'll get hurt..."

Rais couldn't take it anymore and snapped as his hand made contact with Kai's cheek, emitting a loud slapping noise. "Snap out of it. We're not scared of getting hurt if you go. Do you think I wanna stay here and see the one I love being threatened!? No I don't. So now let's get out of here!" Rais commented.

The slap to the face knocked some sense into Kai as color and life came back to his eyes. Placing his hand to his cheek and felt it stinging before slapping Rais back in the face. "I love you too... but tht hurt!"

"Now that this is all settled and Kai's back to normal. Let's say we get out of here!" Dita stated raising an eyebrow.

"You guys go on... I have an answer to give." Kai proclaimed with a grin.

"You do that. Let's go. The city's being attacked by the kangaroo freak and that green chick." GekiViolet commented before running off.

"Hai!" Dita responded running after him.

"I want you to come back to me." Rais stated, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck and put his forehead on Kai's forehead.

"I will. Don't worry about it." Kai replied with a smile. He lowered his head down to press his lips to Rais and held it there for a few. They released when the need for air was there.

"You better!" Rais added in before running off to catch up with the others.

A small chuckle escaped Kai's lips before he put on a serious face. He walked down the halls, noticing that there were no rinshi's anywhere. When he approached the main chamber doors, Kai took in a deep breath before releasing it and walked in. "Hello... Leon..." Kai stated, stopping a few steps away from the stairs.

"I'm surprised to see you out of your cage, little brother. I was just about to go to you and get the answer. But seeing as how you're here, I'm going to say you said yes." Leon proclaimed with a smile.

"Wrong. My answer is and will always be no!" Kai declared with a grin and a glare.

"Nani!? You'd rather stay with strangers and not with your older brother?!" Leon angrily questioned.

"You are not my brother. My brother dies six years ago from the fire! I don't know who you are anymore!" Kai responded.

"Fine. You'll regret not joining me! Ringi; Raigo Dan!" Leon barked out, forming orbs on his hands and flung them at him.

Kai saw the attack coming as he jumped to the right and rolled until he was behind one of the pillars. With his back to the pillar, he turned his head to look, but whipped it back behind the pillar as an orb flashed by him. _... I gotta do something quick. I need to help the others._ Kai thought to himself, biting his bottom lip.

"What are you going to do now? You're backed yourself into a corner with nowhere else to run. You weakling!" Leon taunted with a chuckle.

"That's what you think. I was just waiting to see how long you were going to keep this up. Oh, and one more thing. I am not a weakling!" Kai yelled out as he transformed into GekiBlue. A golden Ki started to surround him as a handheld claw materialized in his hand. "Super Beast On!" Kai declared, hitting the top of the claw as they popped out of their clutching position. His suit changed as the colors switched placed on him. "Extremely Fantastic Technique. Super GekiBlue!" Kai declared as he walked out from behind the pillars with a smirk on his lips from behind his helmet.

"Nani!? You mastered KaGeki already!" Leon surprisingly questioned, his eyes were wide.

"I have. So, now who's the weakling?!" Kai questioned slowly advancing towards Leon.

"Don't mock me! Ringi; Rinki Gaiso!" Leon declared as he assumed his Black Lion Form. More orbs formed in his palms before throwing them at Kai.

Kai saw the orbs fly at him as he batted his hands at them and sent them to his sides, except for the last orb. Which he sent it back to Leon. "Have a taste of your own medicine." Kai stated.

Leon's eyes widened when he saw Kai swat his attack away like it was nothing. He was in shock when his own attack came back at him with more speed, knocking Leon into the wall behind him. That's when he saw Kai turn around and started to walk out. "Don't you dare leave! You belong to me and only me!" Leon barked out, stumbling to stand up.

Kai stopped in his place and turned around to look at Leon. "You don't own me. I belong to no one!" He stated, continuing to walk out. Once he was out and safely out of distance from the RinJyuDen, Kai fell down to his knees as his transformation canceled itself. Sweat ran down his face as he held himself. Pain coursed through his body from the strain of the KaGeki. Kai knew that the KaGeki would put alot of strain on his weak body, but he needed to pull off a miracle to get out. He was just glad that there was a safe distance between him and Leon. _Damn my weak body... I need to get my body use to the KaGeki power... I have a feeling that I'll be needing its power again as the others start to get to my level. I hope the training will be soon!_ Kai thought to himself, feeling the pain starting to subside before standing up and headed to the city to help his teammates.

--City--

"Dita, look out!" Rais yelled out seeing Garo going after her as he was busy with some rinshi.

"Nani?" Dita questioned, as she looked in the direction Rais was pointing in to see Garo advancing towards her.

"Rematch. Round two!" Garo announced with a smirk, pounding his boxing gloves together.

"Bring it on!" Dita commented, cracking her knuckles with a grin in her helmet.

When they got close to each other, fists started to fly. Every time Garo threw a punch, Dita was one step ahead of him, blocking the blow and vice versa. They were in a stalemate, until Garo decided to do something sneaky as he used his Okumansho ringi attack. Dita saw this and countered with her Da Da Dan GekiWaza attack. But just as their fists met, Garo ducked down and threw his fist at Dita's leg. Since Dita didn't expect this to happen, she didn't have time to dodge as Garo's fist made contact with her leg. This sent a huge bolt of pain to course through her leg and body as she got hit in the face, which caused her to get sent flying back into a wall. The pain was too great for Dita to handle as she reverted back into her civilian form, which now was the host to black and blue marks along with cuts.

"Now, time to destroy you once and for all." Garo declared with a smirk and chuckle as he started to advance towards the weakened Dita.

"Dita!" Rais yelled out, running towards her but didn't get far as rinshi's appeared out of nowhere and held him in place.

"I'm coming!" GekiViolet announced, running towards Dita but was hit in the chest and stumbled back as Kylie turned visible in her armor in front of him.

"Sorry, but your fight is with me!" Kylie stated with a smirk, pulling her sais out and got into her stance.

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" GekiViolet stated with a growl, cracking his knuckles.

Dita looked at Garo with fear as she didn't have anywhere to move. Her back to the wall, Garo advancing towards her and her body was in pain. She knew that this would be the end for her and that her fear is making him stronger.

"Time to die, GekiYellow!" Garo announced, standing right in front of her. A small grin appeared on his face; "Ringi; Okumans-" He began to declare but was stopped as a blue blur hit him and sent him stumbling back.

Dita turned her head to the side from where the attack came from and a smile as well as a sigh of relief was on her face. "Kai, you made it!" She commented, pulling her head back until it leaned against the wall.

"NANI!? I knew you would say no... I should have gotten rid of you myself!" Kylie declared, taking her attention off of GekiViolet to look at Kai.

"An opening! GekiWaza; Ro Ro Shu!" GekiViolet declared as he kicked Kylie upside the head and sent her flying into Garo's direction as she landed next to him.

Kylie picked herself up from the ground with a growl. "Destroy them all Garo!" She yelled out.

"Hai!" Garo responded with a nod as Ringi started to spill out of his body. "Ringi; Jashin Goten Hen!" He declared, enlarging to his giant form.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Kai said running up to Dita. A small chuckle escaped his lips as a small smile formed as well.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you got here before Garo finished me off!" Dita replied with another sigh.

"KAI!" Rais announced, running up to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm glad to see you too... But I need to breath..." Kai stated, feeling as though if this continues, he would pass out.

"Oh, sorry." Rais replied with a small nervous chuckle.

"So, everything went smoothly?" GekiViolet questioned, walking up to the three.

"Yeah, you could say that. But right now, my main concern is, how are we going to destroy ugly here when Dita's hurt and won't be able to form GekiTohja?" Kai stated, knowing how much pain Dita was in. Since he too was in much pain as his suit was hiding it.

"Maybe I could help." GekiViolet offered.

"Let's try it." Rais said, shrugging his shoulders as it sounded like a good plan.

"Good luck." Dita commented.

"GekiWaza; Bai Bai Bunshin Ken!" The three declared as Kai and Rais' Fierce Ki projected GekiTiger and GekiJaguar in their gigantic forms. As GekiViolet's Violet Fierce Ki projected a new beast into it's gigantic form. The beasts body was purple as the hair on it's back, head and tail were white. This beast was called GekiWolf. "Juken Gattai." They added in as GekiTiger formed the top half and torso. GekiJaguar formed the left leg. As GekiWolf formed the right leg. "GekiTohja Wolf. Burning up!" They announced as the gattai finished.

"Wow... They can combine." Dita stated in amazement.

"Nani? A new formation!?" Kylie yelled out as a buzzing noise could be heard.

"Oh boy. A new mecha is born!" Frey cheerfully declared.

"Oh, shut it Frey!" Kylie barked out swatting her hand at the fly and actually hit him. Which sent him to the ground.

"Oww..." Frey groaned out in pain.

"Just because it's a new formation, doesn't mean that'll scare me. I'm more stronger than you!" Garo declared, rushing at GekiTohja Wolf.

"We'll just see about that!" Rais commented.

"Just because you grew and captured us last time, doesn't mean we'll fall for it again!" Kai declared, pointing a finger at Garo.

"Less talking and more fighting!" GekiViolet declared, noticing how close Garo was to them.

"Right!" Rais and Kai responded at the same time.

"Have a taste of my fist!" Garo declared, throwing his right fist at GekiTohja Wolf who blocked it. He then threw his left fist as they ducked their head and was met by Garo's knee.

GekiTohja Wolf stumbled back from the knee to the forehead, before collecting itself and got back into its fighting stance. Charging at Garo, GekiTohja Wold unleashed a fury of punches and kicks that Garo couldn't block and was dealt with heavy damage. Causing Garo to fly back until he landed on the ground with a boom.

A growl escaped Garo's lips as he stood up. "How dare you try to make me look like a fool. I will destroy you where you stand!" He angrily declared, charging at GekiTohja Wolf.

"Wrong. You're the one who's going to get destroyed!" Rais Stated.

"Your time is up!" Kai declared.

"Let's just get rid of him already." GekiViolet commented.

"Okay!" Rais and Kai replied.

"GekiWaza; Dai Ro Ro Kyaku!" The three males declared as the blade on GekiWolf's body popped out and was placed in its mouth. GekiTohja Wolf lifted its right foot up and soon twirled into a circle. When it went into a circle the first time, the blade was released as it flew at Garo and struck him.

"No... I can't believe it... Forgive me..." Garo said as his body turned to stone and cracks appeared on his body before shattering completely in an explosion.

"GekiTohja Wolf. Win!" The boys declared as thesun started to raise, indicating a new day.

"Great... Another lose. Leon-sama won't be pleased with me." Kylie commented with a whine before walking away and blended into the environment. She then completely became invisible and was gone.

"You did it guys! Great job!" Dita yelled out so they could hear her.

--SCRTC--

When the gang got back, they all crashed on the couch. Dita and Rais shared one as Kai took up the other couch. GekiViolet was the only one standing and looked at the three.

"Wow... you guys need more training." He bluntly stated.

"Shush you..." Rais stated, pointing at him and gave him a glare.

"You don't know what we just went through!" Kai commented with his head raise up from the couch before placing it back down.

"Yeah, sure I don't." GekiViolet responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"Here's a better question. Who are you?" Dita asked, turning her head to his direction.

"He's my older brother." Nari proclaimed, walking into the room.

"You have an older brother? But I thought you told us that you were an only child." Rais stated, giving Nari a confused look.

"I lied." Nari bluntly stated.

"Let me handle this." GekiViolet commented as a second later and he was back in his civilian form. He had red eyes and short black hair that at the moment looked like bed head. He was wearing a white t-shirt with camouflage baggy pants. "Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Daemon Hayes, and I am Nari's older brother." He added in.

"Wait... I've heard that name before..." Kai stated with a pondering look.

"Yeah, me to. But I can't remember where I've heard that from." Dita said with a finger on her chin.

"You have?" Rais questioned, looking at the two.

"Yeah. Five years go there was this boxer names Daemon Hayes who had an incredible winning streak." Dita replied.

"But, on the night of the championship fight... He never showed. No one knew what happened to him that night. Pretty soon, everyone forgot about him." Kai finished up as he turned his head to face Daemon.

"Yeah, well what happened that day five years ago, stays there. It's none of any ones business what happened." Daemon declared as a hint of anger was heard.

"Calm down big brother." Nari stated, grabbing onto his arm.

"Wow... I wasn't even asking what happened. I was only just stating the facts." Kai said.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Daemon replied.

"Hey Kai... how'd you get that black and blue mark on your shoulder?" Dita asked, noticing some of the mark that wasn't hidden.

"Hmm.... Oh...Um, don't worry about it." Kai shakenly commented with a small scared chuckle.

"Did you get it from your brother when you gave him your answer?" Raise questioned, leaning up and was looking at him with worried eyes.

"Um... Y-yeah. That's what happened." Kai replied with another chuckle.

Just then, the door slid opened as Master Bat Li, Bion Biao and Sha-Fu walked in. All three of them had the same worried expression on their faces.

"Kai, I learned what happened and I know what you did to get out." Master Bat Li stated, looking directly at Kai.

"You know how much strain it puts on your body!" Master Bion Biao stated this time, his hands were crossed against his chest.

"Kai, you know as well as us masters that with your condition, the more you use that power, the more strain you're putting on your already weak body." Master Sha-Fu declared, scratching his head to make an itch go away.

"Kai, what are they talking about?" Rais questioned.

"Are you lying to us?" Dita asked with her hands crossed and an eyebrow raised.

A sigh escaped Kai's lips, knowing that this was going to happen eventually. Sitting up on the couch, he leaned forward a little. Elbows on his knees and holding his hands, Kai looked at them. "Yes, I lied. What the Masters are saying is that I used KaGeki to get away from my brother, and with me having a weak body... It's too much for me to handle on my own. But, I'm going to fix that... somehow..." Kai announced, keeping a straight face on.

"KaGeki?" Rais asked, not really understanding what it is.

"It's a higher power than Geki. With it, we'll be abit more stronger than we are now. Just think of it as an upgrade." Dita responded to Rais.

"Oh, I get it now." Rais stated, nodding his head.

"You do?" Kai and Dita both stated at the same time with a surprised look on their faces.

"Yeah. For once I actually do. Believe it or not." Rais commented.

"Well... that's good, because both of you will be going through the same training I did to achieve it, very soon." Kai stated with a now serious face on.

"Alright... But how soon?" Dita questioned.

"Dita, for you, yours will start tomorrow. Rais, yours will start the day after she achieves her KaGeki." Master Bion Biao answered this time, while standing in front of the two.

"Got it." The two replied with a nod.

"As for you Kai. I suggest that you don't use your KaGeki power until Dita and Rais both have theirs." Master Bat Li stated.

"I understand." Kai responded.

"Now, go and rest up. No telling what your brother will come up with now." Master Sha-Fu commented.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that right now." Kai stated with a grin.

"Well, I'll be going now." Daemon stated while walking to the door.

"Where are you going? We need your help brother." ari responded, turning to his direction.

"Don't worry. I'll still help you. I just got something else to do." Daemon replied with a gentle smile before leaving the room.

"Be safe..." Nari muttered out.

"Don't worry too much." Dita stated, standing up from the couch with a small whince. "If you need me, I'm going to relax in my room." She said walking out of the room.

"That sounds like a plan. Relaxing." Rais said, getting off the couch as well. Walking to the door, he stopped and looked at Kai. "Care to join?" He asked.

"Not right now. Maybe in a little while. I have to take care of somethings right now." Kai replied, staring up at Rais with a gentle smile.

"Alright then." Rais replied as he walked out of the room.

Once Dita and Rais left the room, Kai turned his attention to the three Masters. "I don't think that they're ready yet..." Kai commented.

"You may be right, but we have no other options." Master Bat Li stated.

"We fear that it's only a matter of days before your brother decides to unleash something that you're not prepared for." Master Sha-Fu said.

"Like what?" Kai replied before a switch in his brain went off. "I never told you that it was my brother... you knew already... didn't you?" Kai questioned.

"Like find the Demon Fists Essence and release them back into the world... or worse." Master Bion Biao stated.

"Alright... But that didn't answer my other question." Kai stated.

"Yes... We did know... But it was after the incident that happened when you were young." Sha-Fu replied with a sigh.

"So... you just forgot to tell me that my brother is alive and is now the leader of the RinJyuDen. But I had to find all this out when I saw him last night!?" Kai yelled out. Now angry with the masters.

"We were only trying to protect you from him. But it seems like we failed." Bat Li commented.

"But why protect me? I can take care of myself." Kai declared.

"No, you couldn't have... Because he was the one who started that fire and he was the one that killed your parents." Bion Biao stated this time.

"W...What... I need to go..." Kai stated, running out of the room and ran into his. Locking the door as he fell onto his bed. Not believing what he had just heard about his brother starting the fire and killing their parents.

--Outside close to SCRTC--

"So... the blue boy has already mastered KaGeki." The male leader stated with a smirk.

"So, that just leaves the girl and other boy who hasn't right?" The girl questioned, looking from the SCRTC building to the leader.

"Correct. It does mean that." The leader replied.

"What happens next brother?" The other male questioned.

"Time will tell. But for now. I want you both to help the other two achieve their KaGeki power so that it'll be an even fight." The leader commented.

"Right." The two replied as they now looked at the SCRTC building again.

--RinJyuDen--

The chamber doors opened as a limping Kylie walked in. "Leon-sama... I failed... I'm sorry." She stated, stopping at the stairs and looked down at the ground.

"It's alright Kylie. I forgive you. Besides, I now know what my little brother is capable of doing." Leon replied with a chuckle.

"Wow... You're not angry that she failed you again? I'm surprised. Is the new leader of the RinJyuDen going soft?" A voice questioned with a chuckle.

"Who's there. Reveal yourself now!" Leon ordered, cluntching his fists and looked around him.

"No need for alarm, I am a friend." The voice replied, walking out of the shadows. It was a male. He had spiky red hair with two strands at his sides. His eyes were fire red as he had a smirk on his face. Nothing could be told about what he was wearing since he was wearing a red robe.

"State your business." Leon declared, glaring at the man.

"My name is Suzaku and I understand that your enemy has become stronger than you." Suzaku mentioned, walking to Leon but stopped at the stairs.

"That is none of your business." Leon stated.

"Oh, but it is. Since one of them has mastered his KaGeki power. I'm pretty sure that it's a matter of time before the other two obtains theirs and then it'll become a problem for you." Suzaku stated with a smile.

"Wait... Don't tell me that the blue loser, your little brother already has his KaGeki power!?" Kylie questioned, knowing that the red and yellow losers didn't show it only meant that the blue one had it.

A grin formed on Suzaku's face. "So, the blue Gekiranger is your younger brother? This just keeps getting better and better." He commented, placing the back of his left hand in front of his mouth before chuckling.

"Yes, he already does Kylie." Leon commented with a nod.

"Then that means you just need to be better than them." Kylie replied, looking up at him.

"That is why I am here, to offer you more power that surpasses DoRingi." Suzaku stated with a grin.

"A power that surpresses DoRingi?" Kylie questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. With this power, you'll be able to take out anyone who's in your way without breaking a sweat." Suzaku replied.

"Even if what you're saying is true, how can I trust you." Leon questioned, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I guess you'll just have too." Suzaku said with a smile.

"No, I guess I won't. Now leave before you regret coming here." Leon declared with a glare.

"Fine, fine. But just remember what I said." Suzaku stated, bowing to Leon before leaving the room.

"I don't trust him Leon-Sama." Kylie stated, turning her head from the door back to Leon.

"I don't either. But now I'm interested in gaining the DoRingi power." Leon stated with a smirk.

"But how are you going to do that? The three fist demons are no more." Kylie replied, turning her head to the side.

"Their bodies may be destroyed, but not their essence." Leon said with a chuckle.

"Oh? Then do you know where their essence is located then?" Kylie questioned.

"No. But I will find out soon." Leon commented with a smirk.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter three is FINALLY completed. Well, I hoped you liked it. Cause I already have the next chapters thought of._

_Also, I might need help creating monsters with their attacks. So, I would appreciate if it you could help me out._


End file.
